User talk:Lordranged7/Archive17
Thank You Thank you for the words. Now i´m 20 years old. Garchopex (talk) 03:48, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank Youu~ :) Thanks for the wish Lord~ :D Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 04:22, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Hey Lord for some reason the logo on the Chat takes us to this user page http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:PrincessBubblegumvsFlamePrincess and i have a screen shot of it it was caused by Djtrance who editied it she should be banned http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 08:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Including banning Trance, I think you should ban this account: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:PrincessBubblegumvsFlamePrincess. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 09:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I was right. >:D Konnichiwa! Genki desuka? >:D I feel like I want to talk in Japanese, So yeah! XD Anyways, I just want to inform you that I renamed the Hizitobi Page to Hijitobi Because "Zi" is not a Japanese letter. XD I'll explain to you about the pic that you showed me later once you are in the chat. Seeya! =D Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Talk 11:32, May 29, 2013 (UTC) A small problem Hey Lord this user here: User:Inazuma001 he/she has been replacing pictures, adding new (false) pages and keeps ignoring the warnings we're leaving on his/her talk page. Like we undo his/her edit and then he/she redos it and the pictures are too big etc. Is there anything you can do? ❀~ ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 13:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Messages Hey Lord~! I've stop debating, really sorry....Can I know what is that message called when someone join a wiki, it will appear a message by the Admins on their talk page? Can I know where can I set it? Maybe we should talk at chat..if my explaination is not really good, we will talk at Fanfiction net. You know there right? Jean is finding where to set the message, I wish I can help him with the new wikia. '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 08:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay ! Yeah, soon xD OMG, loads of problems with the archives, no ? Roleplay: Fei: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW? WHEN? WHERE? WHAT? WHERE? WHO? WHEEEN? D: Wandaba: Pff xD Fei: *death glares at Shindou, Kirino and Wandaba* Wandaba: C'mon, it's just a prank xD Fei: ;___________; Tsurugi: Does she cook you food sometimes Fei ? Fei: >.> Tsurugi: Oh, sorry, I'm just hungry. Fei: .-. Wandaba: Well, everyone, let's go back to Raimon! /* Everyone Returned in Raimon /* Fei: I did not like the prank. *cries and disappears* Wandaba: Fei :O End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 14:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay: Wandaba: Oh, don't worry ! I'll catch him ! And I'll tell him that you're all sorry ! Taiyou: Ah, that's good! Well, everything's fine again, I guess this story has ended... I am going home next friday guys, it was really funny to play sakka with all of you ! Tsurugi: Goodbye. *eats* Taiyou: Hahaha... Tsurugi: Hehe, you won't miss me Taiyou, because you always eat all the food ! Now, I'll have more ramens :3 Taiyou: *facepalm* >.< Wandaba: Hehe xD Well, I'll have to go to ! My wife wanna see me ^.^ Taiyou: You have a wife ? :O Wandaba: Of course ! :3 Tsurugi: Yeah, he's got a girly bear >:D *keeps eating* Wandaba: >.> End Roleplay I think it's the end of our roleplay ! :O SnowyBoy❄ 14:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah XD I don't Know what to say now XD Roleplay: Wandaba: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tsurugi: .-. *eats* Wandaba: SHINDOU, YOU SPYING... *cries And Disappeard Too* Taiyou: Well... See Ya XD End Roleplay Short one :O SnowyBoy❄ 16:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh :OOO It has ended?! Yeah, nice ending XD Again, we did a nice RP XD (*cough* And we spammed each other's talk pages XD *cough*). Yippie~○●□■ XD SnowyBoy❄ 09:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem! n_n マジョレール ☆ホワイトブレス☆ 15:26, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Yo Lordina-senpai~! I just wanted to ask if we can add in the galleries screenshots of the characters from the openings and endings? re: Happy Birthday Thanks Lord! I really appreciate it! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Help Allan threatened to hack me and kariya q.q KillerFalcons (talk) 16:40, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, how are you today? Natashia1234 (talk) 05:35, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Questions Long time no see! ^^ I got some questions: 1. Does Burning Phase still exist? (Probably not, but I want to have it confirmed XD) 2. Do you know how to awaken the Keshin of Shiranui Genichi? 3. Could you archive my talk page? ^^' 19:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply ^^" but here are his requirements: Item:トンコツ味のシロップ (Dropped by Sparkle Knights Route) Player: Teiou Teiou's requirements: Item: ワルそうなチェーン (Dropped by Untouchables District Back Alley) Topic: やんちゃ時代の話題 (Found at Dry Riverbed Present) Topic: 男児たるものの話題 (Found at 極楽店内 in Owari Castle Town Era) Hope I could help 'ya ^_^ 21:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Echo Ball Hey Lord~ I am good thanks, you? And well to be honest, I haven't played it yet that much xD I'm up to the match with Arakumo Gakuen, but I'm focusing more on Raimei now as I have my ultimate eleven! Oh my gosh, thanks for telling me! I didn't notice that. xD GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]19:11/06.9.2013The pinball stadium was surprisingly easy for me actually. xD I remember it actually helped be, because I was running near the goal, and one of the flippers hit the person chasing me (which then resulted in me scoring) GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]19:25/06.9.2013 Yeah it is easy sometimes~ And If I was to of got hit by the flipper, then I would've lost.. I actually won on penaltys xD GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]19:33/06.9.2013 Yeah, it was actually the first and only time I've ever done penalites in the GO Games! I actually never knew there was penalites in the game till that day. xD I know right! It's all about luck in penalites.~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]19:39/06.9.2013 Really? xD Yeah they are only in the Story Mode if you think about it.. And yeah I guess I was lucky~ xDD GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]19:50/06.9.2013 I win most of the time also xD Oh two things whilst we are already talking. Have you played Furukabu's route yet in Raimei? And on your Profile, I think the idea about "Favourite Episodes" is great! So, can I put mine on my Profile? I don't want it to seem like I'm stealing your idea so~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:05/06.9.2013 I know, I hate starting all over again after loosing ugh xD Ura Zeus is so hard! I have only drewn with them so far! That route is very hard, but it's a good challenge for my ultimate eleven hehe~ And I know, I don't usually use Mixi Max that much, but with them I use Tactics and everything xD Thanks! :D GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:29/06.9.2013 Yeah, I like the route because it's challenging! xD Thanks, you too! Yeah, today! And lol, I guess you haven't seen it yet? on atwiki, there is a uniforms part, which tells you the uniforms and where to get them! I found it yesterday, and was so surprised I hadn't seen it before xD GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:54/06.9.2013 Aha, I don't think most people did~ You're welcome! It is, It helped me get 14 uniforms in two days! Lool again xDD I guess it is pretty long aha~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]21:04/06.9.2013 I hope you do also, he is worth it (already)! It is the tenth aha~ By the way, you can find what Skills do here ~ Another place I found out yesterday xD But I've got to go bed, now so I'll see you later~! Night~ GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]21:20/06.9.2013 lord kariyamasaki12 been spamming once i forgot screenshot Princess Amber 1 (talk) 04:55, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Lord that was emma saying that comment above and no i didnt spam cause i have a witness that was there that said thats not spam and that witness was Tsuchiya http://images.wikia.com/do-what-ever-the-hell-you-want/images/4/4c/Ertghjk.png' Kariyamasaki12~' Koutei Penguin No3~ Omega Attack~ Ice Ground 05:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)